Twisty Muyo!  The First Born
by OldManZangetsu
Summary: Tenchi, Tenchi.. Tenchi... Ever wonder what would happen if there had been a twist, a certain deviation in the plotline? The scenario, What if Lady Seto had mothered a pair of twins, a son alongside Misaki, this is the tale of him, and his altercations.


-1** Lulz, I ain't be ownin' none of dem dere Tenchi Characters, S'cept for dat one fancy guy wid dat fancy old sword.**

**Chapter One - The First Born**

"Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear!! I'm going to die if I don't get there quick, With haste I must fle--"

The voice of a rather odd looking Mau servant was put out with gusto, followed by a rather large thud, and an over expressive yelp. Vibrations shook the ground around the feline anthropomorph as she collided with the juraian tile, her fir ruffling up to all ends. ''Whaa-- Oh MY! I must get to the birthing chambers, Lady Seto will surely put me to death if I do not reach--"

Once more the female seemed to be stopped, her voice abruptly cut short as a pale finger was pressed to her lips, interestingly enough, the hand was produced from the same direction in which the Mau had been propelled backwards from in the first instance. Taking this as a sign the blond-firred female stood, brushing off her teal peasant robes as she bowed to the regal figure in front of her, crimson eyes trained on the floor by custom.

''Sincerest apologies, Lord Yosho, I know not what came over me, but if It wouldn't be to much of a burden on you at the moment, could you please move aside so that I may reach my destination?"

''Now, now, that wouldn't be to fun would it?"

A spry smile fell among the lips of the Juraian prince, his overextended bangs of blackness seeming to accentuate the smile which crossed over his full, brown lips. The smile was followed by a snicker, that of which quickly passed as the elder stepped aside, waving the servant aside.

''Give my dearest regards to the prin--"

Stopped short by a brief gust of wind, his brown eyes were trained on her retreating form, the only response to his half-finished request was the waving of a blond tail. Yosho sighed, his head waving side to side in a manner of disappointment as he turned, headed off to the residential quarters, perhaps to steal with his faithful love, Haruna? (OOC: Heh, Tenchi Forever.)

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Stairs, Stairs, STAIRS! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY STAIRS IN THIS BUILDING!!!"

The already fully frantic Mau girl seemed only to grow more angry as her large, padded feet bounded upon pair and pair of pointless stepping, her path growing closer and closer to the birthing chambers of her Lady Seto. Within a few minutes time she had finally reached the giant bronze doors which led to the chambers, her breath letting out in exasperated gasps.

''Oh, thank the chousin!!"

The servant fell to her knees, uttering a small word of thanks. Pushing off the ground with her feet she attacked the wrinkles of her dress in such a nervous fashion, her crimson eyes dilating slightly as a piercing scream echoed through the vast, empty hallways.

"**GET THESE DAMN THINGS OUT OF ME!!"**

She cringed, pushing through the doors with all her might as her form dashed through the second hallway, and through the final pair of doors, into the final room of the birthing chambers. Without a moment's notice the girl dashed to the form of her Lady, her furred hands fumbling with the sweaty palms of the green-haired empress which lay before her, screaming out all her agonies and woes.

''E--EHE-GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT HURTS! ERMA! KILL ME NOW! OH DAMN YOU UTSU! AND YOUR INFERNAL BEARD! GAHHHHH--"

Energy hissed and cracked around the large bed which housed the birthing nobility, the doctors speaking words of encouragement to the soon-to-be mother. Finally, after a heated process the children were delivered. A pair of twins, boy and girl.

------------------------------------------------

The Mau girl smiled, watching her highness nurse the small babes, her paws pushed together in delight, and her crimson orbs glowing with admiration and the slightest hint of envy.

''Ummm.. Lady Seto… What are you to name the children?"

Seto moved her head from the children, her half-lidded eyes moving to the face of the servant in a mocking manner.

''The girl, shall be named Misaki, for I can see now that she will be an energetic, and strong woman."

The feline poked her thumbs together nervously, sighing a bit even still. "And the boy?"

''Yuki… Yukitaro, My lucky first born…"

**Author's Note; - Ehhh, I know a bit rough, but this is only the first chapter, please bear with me, I assure you it will get much better.**


End file.
